


To See Blue Eyes Again

by spacepaladudes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Voltron, Voltron au, pidgance, plance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepaladudes/pseuds/spacepaladudes
Summary: “That moment when the sun came into view and glowed upon her windows, streaks of light peeking in her bedroom through closed curtains, she knew what was to come: a disaster. The horrifying task she had agreed to do with a weakened conscious and a throbbing heart... A date with Lance McClain.”





	To See Blue Eyes Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alovelytime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelytime/gifts).



> Thank you so much for your patience and I really hope you enjoy this!!!
> 
> Also, big shoutout to honestlyprettychill for making me like plance with all their cute fanart.

It was like many usual days went. The sun rose to the beginning of day from the east, striking rosy colors in the sky; playful silhouettes danced on the sidewalk and shadowed the lonely flowers that rested on a windowsill. A picturesque view, one would say—although, that someone was not Katie.  
  
That moment when the sun came into view and glowed upon her windows, streaks of light peeking in her bedroom through closed curtains, she knew what was to come: a disaster. The horrifying task she had agreed to do with a weakened conscious and a throbbing heart... A date with Lance McClain.  
  
It was not just a casual date, it was her very first official date. On a date so awfully and tragically perfect it made Katie sense regret and excitement and wanting. She would curse to herself, and to Lance, never understanding how deep she had it for him in a logical manner. Lance was perfect, almost too perfect. Not even science or computers could explain how it all happened. Not even a smart, little, Pidge-like Katie.  
  
She met eyes with herself in the bathroom mirror, soft steam laying on the edges, pondering over the likeness of her skin and circling the edges of the round pair of glasses that laid at the counter, as she reminisced of old memories. To how they both met.  
  
Rain.  
  
A smile.  
  
Warmth.  
  
They had met by bumping into each other, looking for shelter in an empty store; both wore exhausted expressions, a sign that they would bond over once after the incident and pleading apologies.  
  
Lance had spoken first, holding on to Katie’s small figure to prevent a fall, “I am so sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He would ask, worry plastered on his face, secretly admiring the amber eyes that were staring back in slight shock.  
  
Fumbling words, retracing steps, and clutching to the bag at her side, Katie stared at Lance—head slightly turned upwards, a height difference easily noted.  
  
There was blue. Breathtaking blue. She saw the sky, the sea, the stars, in those blue eyes. How they glimmered whenever a car would pass by, lights dancing like sparks, and swift wind tugging at their bangs and piercing skin with a cool touch.  
  
She knew it was too melodramatic. A scene too precious to be in, or to appreciate, or to hope for.  
  
“I’m okay. I just slipped.”  
  
Inside the small souvenir store were the two. Both holding the edges of their jackets, slight shivers traveling down their backs, and neon colors glowed upon their messy manes. It was silent, awkwardness filling the air among them.  
  
“I’m sorry I bumped into you, I wasn’t looking—” A laugh surprised her, coming from the boy beside her, and she looked again into his blue eyes.  
  
A friendly grin playing on his lips, he held out his hand, “Don’t worry, I wasn’t looking either. I’m Lance.”  
  
Katie constricted her shivers and trembling as she held out her hand, slightly hesitating. “I’m Katie.”  
  
“Wait, really?” Lance asked incredulously, a glint in his eyes, “You don’t look like it.”  
  
“Then what do I look like?” Katie asked curiously, oblivious of talking to a complete stranger.  
  
“Mm...” His eyebrows furrowed as his countenance showed deep thought, for a second his lips pouted and for another they gasped, “Like a Pidge!” he exclaims, hands on his hips in a proud manner.  
  
Katie snorted, “What the heck is a pidge?”  
  
“I, uh... I don’t know. I just made it up.” Lance replies, stuffing his hands in in pockets, “But I sure bet you look like one.”  
  
She adapted to the sound of it eventually. Especially once after Lance refused to call her anything but Pidge. They resided in the store for what seemed like hours, introducing themselves and snacking on the shop’s products. And once the rain faded away, they decided to exchange contacts and hope for another meeting.  
  
She remembered the day when they did meet again. By accident.  
  
“Whoa, Pidge! How are you? I haven’t seen you since that night at the store!” Lance hollered as he neared the table Katie was eating at. She was having a family dinner in a restaurant close to the mall.  
  
Her brother, Matt, nudged her in question, “Katie, who’s that?”  
  
“That’s, um, Lance?” Her reply reflecting doubt and surprise for recalling Lance’s name.  
  
“Is he a friend from school?” Her father asked, looking over his shoulder to see Lance.  
  
“No. I met him at a store.” Shyness and embarrassment flushed her cheeks, anxiously fondling the edge of her jacket.  
  
“Hey!” Lance greeted, arriving to the table, “So, Pidge, what’s up? You never texted back about meeting up.”  
  
“Oh?” Her mother, Kathleen, smiled at Lance, “You must be the boy she had told me about when she came home late at night.”  
  
Katie’s face flushed red, “Mom.” She warned through clenched teeth, but her mother’s smile only widened.  
  
“Yep. That’s me.” Lance replied, returning a smile, yet unaware of Katie’s deadly stare towards her mother.  
  
“How nice of you to buy some food for my daughter that day! Is there any way we could repay you?”  
  
Lance’s face turns pink. “Ah, it’s no problem, really.” He says sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Don’t be modest! Why don’t you come have dinner with us here?” She offers, motioning to the empty seat besides Katie.  
  
“I-If you insist, ma’am.”  
  
“Oh, please. Call me Kathleen.”  
  
And he did so. Once Lance positioned himself, he began a casual conversation. The flow and tone of his words was calm and joyous, as if speaking were his second nature. Katie became wary of this, and slightly envious of the way he could express himself so clearly and naturally.  
  
They may have just met a few days before, although the aura around them was friendly and nostalgic as they spoke of fun times and good ol’ days. Lance’s smile shone brighter than the sun that peeked inside the windows as the last rays of light faded away. There had been many passing hours and dinner entrees in between, and once as dessert came the moon rose to illuminate the dark empty streets outside. Chocolate and honey dwelled into a sweet taste; the Holts and their newly made acquaintance savored hot fudge in the cool atmosphere.  
  
“Pidge, let me see you some other time. Like this week’s fair. ¿Suena bien?”  
  
Katie was unsure what his last words meant, spoken in a different tongue, but she swiftly nodded politely and gave him a warm smile. He returned the gesture and gingerly stood from his place, waving the others farewell. Once his joyous footsteps faded away, Katie felt the lingering eyes of her family. Creeping shivers went down her back.

“ _Pidge_ , huh?” Matt teased. A devilish grin played on his lips.

  
“He’s so nice, Katie. We should invite him again next time.” Her mother began, a melodramatic cough erupted from her father and took spot in her words.  
  
“Next time? We should invite him over tomorrow at Matt’s birthday party.”  
  
Then Matt piped in, “What?! But dad–!”  
  
“I’m just kidding, Matt.”

  
Matt was relieved and there were no other words exchanged after that.  
  
The town fair began 3 days after. Katie had no interest in going. But here she was, in the middle of town, waiting eagerly at the entrance just to see Lance that day.

  
“Hey, Pidge.”  
  
In a yelp, she jumped, arm outstretched, at the unexpected voice. Instinctively, she swung upwards to make contact onto a familiar face.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Lance was unexceptionally kind.

  
“No, no, Pidge. Don’t worry about it!” He chuckles to Katie, clutching an ice pack on his cheek, “In fact, I should’ve expected it.” Lance reassures and grins.  
  
Katie had already apologized for the tenth time that day. They both sat at a bench near the food carts, waiting for—not necessarily sure of what. The area was filled by the masses; the sun heating down the cool breeze in a battle for temperature; and Lance was already glowing in the sunlight, sweat pouring from his neck and down his collarbone.  
  
_Stop looking, that’s weird_ , Katie kept repeating to herself like a song on replay. Momentarily, it was working well, then she’d fall back to staring at the blue eyes... and the skin, and the hair...  
  
If it weren’t obvious enough, “Something on my face?” he wandered aloud, striking enough for his _acompañada_ to hear.  
  
“No!” She blurted, “Nothing at all! I’m sorry.”  
  
He smiled, “Eleven.”  
  
“Eleven? Eleven what?”  
  
“Times you’ve apologized to me. You’re on a roll, Pidge!”  
  
Katie only felt herself feeling small at the moment, shyly stuffing her hands on her front pockets. “S-So—“  
  
“No, Pidge.” Lance shushed with a finger on her lips, “Don’t apologize.”  
  
Rather than pushing him away, Pidge had actually warmed into the touch. She felt slightly disappointed when he broke contact and began to walk off into one of the fair booths. He waved at her to come, skipping happily and signaling at the massive stuffed animals that hung from the roof.

“Pidgeeeeeeeeee! Let’s get one of these!” He childishly pleaded, unable to contain his excitement.

“You need to win first.” She reminded him, eyeing the booth for any possible deceit. 

_It’d be a shame for Lance to try at all if it were a scam._

It was surprising how Lance handled his aim, how it was dangerously accurate, and portrayed no effort in hitting a target. Katie was left gaping at the giant dolphin held loosely next to her as a constant reminder of Lance’s amazing skill. Although he said it wasn’t something to fawn over about, Lance internally appraised himself, content over Katie’s amusement.

“How did you do that?”

Holding a corn dog mid-way into his mouth, Lance regained his posture and looked at Katie, “I don’t know, I guess I’m just a good shot.” 

Katie let out a laugh, almost a giggle, and couldn’t stop herself from smiling, “Sharpshooter.” Was all she replied back. 

“So, wanna go to the ferris wheel? I heard it gets really cold once you’re at the top and I want to know if that’s true.” 

“I doubt it. The height of the infrastructure is not high enough to even reach that level.” 

“Alright then, smarty pants. But if it’s true then I win the bet.”

“What bet?”

“You’ll see.” He teased, beginning his stride toward the wheel, “Come on!”

It only took a half-hour wait in line until they were at the top of the ferris wheel for Pidge to understand what Lance was referring to. The city view was nothing out of the ordinary, the same simple sight she’d seen out of a small airplane window on most holidays. But what really caught her attention wasn’t the rampaging waves that fought roughly along the shore reflected by the sunlight, it was the gleam in Lance’s eyes, only positioned so perfectly to catch the golden hue into his blue pupils.

She wanted to stare at them forever.

“So, is it cold for you here?”

“Huh?” Katie said aloud, snapping out of her dreamy trance, unaware of what he previously asked. “Um, yeah, sure…?” 

Lance laughed, “I told you! Haha! I win the bet.”

Pidge internally cursed herself for not paying attention. _Stop looking into his eyes, stupid!_ She regretted letting herself become so vulnerable around him, not able to use her head was intimidating.

“What was the stupid bet even about…?” She mumbled lowly through gritted teeth, looking away in a huff. Lance seemed to notice the stiffness of her stance and straightened, shifting slightly away to give Katie space. In an awkward cough, he glanced back and forth at the clouds and his company’s tousled auburn hair.

“Is-Is this awkward for you?” He questioned, a tad nervous, worried if he’d done something wrong.

Pidge raised her head in speculation, “What? No. It’s been really fun, actually.”

His gloomy expression turned gleaming and cheery, and Katie’s heart wouldn’t stop aching at it. “Alright. Then you may finally know what the bet was about…” he paused in suspension, “If I won, I’d get to take you on another date like this one.”

 _Like this one_.

_This… This was a date?!_

As much as she wanted to hide the sudden redness on her cheeks, there was very little she could manage from the enclosed space of the cart. The words were unable to process properly in her head, or even on her lips.

“Wha–I– but–” Katie struggled, at a loss for sentences, “We never– I didn’t–”

“...You didn’t think it was a date, did you?”

She swiftly shook her head, the utter shock slowing her movements, trying to apprehend the situation. By the look Lance gave her, Katie shouldn’t have felt nervous at all. He was more than understanding and patient, sitting quietly beside her until the ride was over. But the dread of feet touching the earth was as if the joy she had felt all day faded, the sun had kissed the sea and the moon was now visible to the human eye. It was over. The day had come to an end. 

It meant Lance had to go away too.

The beautiful scenery she found herself in around Lance became slightly off, it turned sad. And as he walked, he maintained space between them, distance Katie did not want at all.

“So… sorry about that.” Lance began, hiding his embarrassment with hands stuffed in his pockets, “I thought–well, I _hoped_ that this was a date. I’m sorry I didn’t ask first.”

The blush on his cheeks and sheepish grin only hid his upsetting thoughts, roughly thinking he may have gone too far by thinking ahead of himself. He’d only met Pidge weeks ago.

“Two.”

He stared in confusion at her response, “Two what?” 

Katie only smiled, in the hopes of cheering him up, and poked at his ribs. “Times you’ve apologized to me. But Lance, you don’t have to. Because… well… you still won that bet, so…” 

“So, what?”

She braced for her next words, “...you can take me on a real date. Officially.”

Everything was glowing again, his eyes, his smile, the stars above that just began to shine. Just seeing him smile again made her heart churn. She was beginning to like this new sensation.

“Then it’s a date, _Katie_.”

 _Katie_.

It was the one moment she could never forget, completely engraved in her memory, when Lance said her name for the first time and she promised to see those blue eyes again.

  
  
  
  


_But— Wait._

“Um... Lance? Where’s your dolphin?”

His cheery smile dropped in sudden realization. “...fuck.”

And as the two headed back in search for the abandoned stuffed dolphin, with a cute Pidge giggling all the way, the string lights hung neatly across the park began to illuminate their path. For which they remained side by side until the late hours of the night.

They never found the dolphin; nevertheless, they were happy.

Katie smiled at the thought. A brief feeling of hope enveloped her that, maybe, this real date could be just as joyous and beautiful. It send a giddy sense on her stomach, _butterflies_ , one would call it, as she fixed the last strands of her hair.

A thump was heard from the bedroom door, Matt bursting in with a smile on his face. “Hey, _Pidge_. Your boyfriend’s here.” 

“He-He’s not my boyfriend, Matt!” She retorted back at him, overly flustered at his remark. 

“Just hurry before dad changes his mind on letting you two go alone.”

She mumbled to herself before heading downstairs. The echo of laughter urging her heart to jolt in excitement. It was Lance’s laugh, it was only his voice that made her feel this way.

“Hey, Pidge. Ready to go?” That same voice spoke to her, serene as always.

Her cheeks were red and her palms were sweaty, but with a brave smile Katie took hold on Lance’s hand and headed out the door of the place she once used to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Because, to her, Lance was home now.”
> 
> Edit: I added something cute at the end, I guess? Love all of you kiddies <3
> 
> You can find more info about me @ spacepaladudes on Instagram or Twitter.


End file.
